staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Stycznia 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Józef Pitoń. Badacz lawin; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Oblatywacz, odc. 35 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Rocket Teddy, ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:50 Buli - Buli i magiczny napój, odc. 30 (Bouli et le filtre de'amour); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:00 Budzik - Zimowe przyjemności 09:25 Bajki rosyjskie - Koncert Zosi, odc. 1 (Maszenkin kancert); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:35 Atlantis High - odc. 23 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:05 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA III); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Moja pasja odc. 170; magazyn 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4155 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4370); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4156 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4371); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1200; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1589 - txt..777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 58; teleturniej 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Życie gadów i płazów. Jaszczurki małe i duże cz. 1 (Life In Cold Blood. Dragons of the Dry.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton /1/; koncert 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4159 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4374); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4160 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4375); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1594 - txt.str..777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1743; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1205; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 18 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Sen, słodki sen, odc. 15 (Rip Van Kitty); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2009 - kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Teatr Telewizji - Pastorałka - txt.str..777 81'; spektakl teatralny 21:40 Opole 2008 na bis - Premiery /1/; koncert 21:55 James Bond w Jedynce - Żyj i pozwól umrzeć (Live and let die) - txt.str..777 116'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1973) 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Królowie przeklęci - Król z żelaza, odc. 1 (Le Roi De Fer, ep. 1) 91'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2005); 01:30 Kojak seria 1 - Pogrzeb z honorami, odc.6 (Requiem For a Cop, ep.6) 48'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 140 Kupon; telenowela TVP 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 34 (Santa Apprentice ep.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 342; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:50, 9:35 10:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 51; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 54 - Baron; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 13/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 12:10 Magnum - odc. 8/162 Najbrzydszy pies na Hawajach (MAGNUM P.I. s.1 s. 1 odc. 08, (The ugliest dog in Hawaii)); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 13:00 Wyprawy Corwina. To wszystko dla was - cz. 2 (The Things I do for you guys - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:05 Karnawał w Dwójce 15:00 Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem "Żarty z karty czyli szef kuchni podnieca" 15:55 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 7/7 Tolek; serial TVP 16:35 Dzika przyszłość - Powrót epoki lodowej - odc. 1 (The future is wild. Return of the ice - ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 21/65 Człowiek, który mówił przez sen (Moonlighting ep. Sleeptalking Guy); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 95; teleturniej 19:35 Na wyłączność - Krystyna Janda; wywiad 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 200; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 630; serial TVP 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 386 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 24/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 524); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 23:30 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Trzecie; film dokumentalny 24:00 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 3/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Wieczór melomana - Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2009 (cz. 2) 01:20 Wieczór artystyczny - Całkiem spora Apokalipsa - Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny 02:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 87, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 48, USA 1996 9:00 Łowcy skarbów - odc. 1, serial przygodowy, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 1999 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Ambicje zawodowe - odc. 239, Polska 2006 11:00 Samo życie - odc. 1188, Polska 2008 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1189, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 28, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Chirurdzy - odc. 10, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 820, Polska 2008 14:35 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 821, Polska 2008 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 5, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 13 posterunek - odc. 1, Polska 1997 17:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 1, Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 822, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1190, Polska 2008 20:00 Megahit - Śledztwo nad przepaścią - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Japońskie wilki - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2000 0:45 Fala zbrodni - odc. 72, Polska 2006 1:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 19, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 20, USA 1994 12:00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 8, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 14:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Borewicz, Karwowski i ... Ewa! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - Miłość zza krat Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 56, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1063, Polska 2008 20:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:25 Detektyw Monk - odc. 10, USA 2006 22:20 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:05 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:40 Kapitalny pomysł - teleturniej 0:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:20 Nocne granie 2:20 Telesklep - magazyn 2:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 05:20 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 06:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:25 Saint-Tropez (22) - fr. serial obyczajowy 08:35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:35 Berlin, Berlin - niem. serial obyczajowy 10:35 Zbuntowani (3) - telenowela meks. 11:30 Berlin, Berlin - niemiecki serial obyczajowy 12:30 New Look Design - gala konkursu dla projektantów mody 13:00 Eureko 13:30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:05 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (139) - telenowela meks. 16:05 Beverly Hills 90210 (22) - serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Zbuntowani (4) - telenowela meksykańska 20:00 Włatcy móch - polski serial animowany 20:30 Sex FM (5) - polski serial komediowy 22:05 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Winny czy niewinny? - serial dokumentalny USA 00:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 00:55 Berlin, Berlin - niemiecki serial obyczajowy 02:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03:40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04:05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:29 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:35 Weronika Mars 07:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 08:30 Columbo 10:20 Telesklep 11:55 Apetyt na kasę 12:55 Barwy grzechu 13:55 Rodziców nie ma w domu 14:25 Seinfeld 14:55 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:55 Weronika Mars 16:50 Wybrańcy obcych 18:35 Hela w opałach 19:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine 19:35 Seinfeld 20:05 Wzbierająca burza - amerykańsko-angielski dramat biograficzny 2002 22:00 Amerykański romans - kanadyjski film sensacyjny 1997 00:00 Skarb Hitlera - ang.-niem. komedia sensacyjna 1975 01:40 Wróżki 02:45 Laski na czacie Tele 5 07:15 Voltron - trzeci wymiar 08:00 Telezakupy 09:30 Bajka za bajką 10:00 Czarna Perła 10:50 Cyrograf 12:35 Brygada Acapulco 14:20 Telezakupy 14:50 Cyrograf - kanadyjski serial sensacyjny 16:45 Czarna Perła - telenowela argentyńska 17:45 Lub czasopisma 18:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy USA 20:00 Wszystko na jedną kartę - komedia irlandzka 2004 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny USA 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr 00:05 Bezwstydna zdrada - film erotyczny USA 2002 TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Z wyboru; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 51; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 1 Nowy dom (Dobra Ctvrt); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Pani Nikifor; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Pejzaże dzieciństwa - Wisława Szymborska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1200; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1579; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Polacy na Syberii - Znad Angary; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Kownas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 612; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tak czy nie? - odc. 1/12 47'; serial TVP; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Maciej Marczewski, Agnieszka Warchulska, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Szymon Bobrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Miliarder; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Podróżnik - Doliny narciarskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Z wyboru; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Ostróg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - PZPR na wyższych uczelniach; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1200; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1579; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Nasz reportaż - Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Miliarder; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Jarocin po latach - Kobranocka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Erhard Busek - były kanclerz Austri i* (1991 - 1995), (Wiedeń, Austria); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór 00:10 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1200; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Własne gniazdko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1579; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Miliarder; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Nasz reportaż - Siedem górek Stefii Wróbel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - PZPR na wyższych uczelniach; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Erhard Busek - były kanclerz Austri i* (1991 - 1995), (Wiedeń, Austria); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:41 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn 14:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:06 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Made in Asia - szybko, tanio, ale czy uczciwie? (Made in Asia - Fast, Cheap and Fair?/Made in Asia - schnell, bilig und gerecht?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:19 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 01:39 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:07 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Poezjem odc. 4; magazyn literacki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 1/12 - Bogumił i Barbara 53'; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Janina Traczykówna, Beata Tyszkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Arturo Michelangeli - Koncert fortepianowy G - dur Maurice`a Ravela (Piano Concerto in G, Maurice Ravel) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1974); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Marek Nowakowski w filmie Powidok; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach - mądrość; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Na 5 minut przed zaśnięciem. Niedopatrzenia odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 8; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Na melinę; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Tańce polskie - Śladami Oskara Kolberga: Górale Żywieccy - Zima; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Polska Kronika Non - Camerowa nr 4; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Piwo; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Szalom na Szerokiej 2008 - Medioni & Rodriguez; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kobieta w kapeluszu 101'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Maria Czubasiewicz, Barbara dziekan, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Mieczysław Grąbka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Tani program o poezji i prozie - Dariusz Suska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Tani program o poezji i prozie - reaktywacja. Dariusz Suska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Młodzi i Film - Kabaret Polska 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zuzanna Solakiewicz, Nir David Zats; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Marsz węgierski z "Potępienia Fausta" - Hector Berlioz (SILVERSTERKONZERT 1978 / BERLIOZ - UNGARISHER MARSH AUS:); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Sieć" 9'; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Telekino - Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 3/3 - Sieć; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 De Mono live; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Panorama kina światowego - Jedwabna opowieść (Brodeuses) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Eleonore Faucher; wyk.:Lola Naymark, Ariane Ascaride; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Portret (Portrai); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Sinfonia Iuventus gra V Symfonię Piotra Czajkowskiego; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Mediokracja - Dark and Light Zone; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Robak; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocne - Na złamanie karku (Horem padem) 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2004); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Petr Forman, Emília Vášáryová, Jan Tříska, Ingrid Timková; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Bolesław Prorok 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zakręty dziejów - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 1 sierpnia - 2 października 1944 Powstanie Warszawskie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ostatnia wojenna stolica; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Andrzej Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Prawosławie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dzieci różnych bogów - Prawosławie odc.4; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Dzieje Polaków - Świat Starego Kina; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pola Negri - życie jest marzeniem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Tajemnice historii - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 1 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kontrowersje - Westerplatte - historia prawdziwa?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Tajemnica Westerplatte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Pojedynek - Karol Marks i jego kapitał; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Książki które wstrząsnęły światem: Kapitał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Pojedynek - Karol Marks i jego kapitał; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dzieje Polaków - Zapomniane Powstanie Zamojskie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 2 Nie dali ziemi...; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 5 (odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u; magazyn 17:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 6/13 - Komendant stanicy; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Barbara Brylska, Bogusz Bilewski, Tadeusz Schmidt, Andrzej Jurczak, Antoni Lewek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Tajemnice historii - Rody Polskie - Sobańscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Stefana Żeromskiego dusza rozdarta cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Tajemnice historii - Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Zabić tyrana; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Aneta Chwalba, Maciej Muzyczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Papież tysiąclecia - Zwykły, święty człowiek; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 7/13 - Tajemnica Azji; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Barbara Brylska, Bogusz Bilewski, Tadeusz Schmidt, Andrzej Jurczak, Antoni Lewek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Tajemnice historii - Z herbem w nazwisku - Tarnowski herbu Leliwa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - Krótki kurs historii PRL - u; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 09:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 11:25 Hokej na lodzie - Liga Mistrzów: CHL - 1/2 Finału: Metallurg Magnitogorsk - Saławat Uljajew Ufa; STEREO 13:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Anwil Włocławek - Polonia Warszawa; STEREO 14:50 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen (kwalifikacje) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen (kwalifikacje)) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 18:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 19:00 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2008; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Gala Mistrzów Sportu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Bal - reportaż 21:35 Gwiazdy futbolu - film dok.- powt. 22:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen (kwalifikacje) (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen (kwalifikacje)) kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik odc.11/13 - Trudno-miłość!; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Domisie - Nie bądź brudasem; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Hi Way 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Łucznictwo kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - PSV - Liverpool (PSV - Liverpool) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 12:35 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - PSV - Liverpool - II połowa (PSV - Liverpool) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 13:30 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 12 "Media Świętego Piotra"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Domisie 14:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Polscy medaliści olimpijscy - Pekin 2008; STEREO 15:10 Janosik odc.11/13 - Trudno-miłość!; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Hi Way 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Złote wiosła - Pekin 2008; STEREO 17:45 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - PSV - Liverpool (PSV - Liverpool) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 18:35 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - PSV - Liverpool - II połowa (PSV - Liverpool) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Matka Joanna od natury; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Celtic - Villarreal (Celtic - Villarreal) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Celtic - Villarreal - II połowa (Celtic - Villarreal) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO 21:45 Janosik odc.12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Boso przez świat 23:00 Pitbull - odc. 13; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku